


Kiss cams are no fun

by dariameetina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Kiss cam, The Weeknd, Zayn Malik - Freeform, abel tesfaye - Freeform, anwar hadid - Freeform, blowjob, gigi hadid - Freeform, hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dariameetina/pseuds/dariameetina
Summary: Harry and Bella have a long story of being together without telling anyone, but sometimes it gets too steamy.





	Kiss cams are no fun

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little PWP, so don't take it seriously.

                               
   Harry twisted Hadid’s family photo in his hands and grinned. 

– Do you remember that one time your brother caught us having fun? 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　*** 

 

　　　Abel didn't even flinch, when noticed that Bella appeared in the heart-shaped frame of a kiss cam with Harry. She bit her lips and looked at the boy sitting next to her. His dimples exposed his surprise combined with absolute pleasure – Hadid knew exactly that smug smirk. He theatrically shouted "Come on!" in despair at the screen and laughing people around as if he wasn't expecting such betrayal from the public. Then hiding a smile behind his fingers he leaned over. It was nothing but an entertainment for everyone else, Harry played his part very well, and Bella naturally never showed her true insecurities. She seemed cold-hearted. 

"D'ya mind?" he asked her man with a chuckle, Tesfaye weakly shrugged like it was nothing he could do. Bella hated him for selling her this easily. However, even if Abel had said no, she would have rolled her eyes and given people what they wanted, a sensation, so it was pretty much a formal question. 

　　　His kiss was confusingly soft and light, almost just a peck on her lower lip, Hadid hated that as well, because she knew he could do much better. And she knew by the lustful look in Harry's emerald eyes right before they disappeared that he wanted to go on, although it was forbidden. She squeezed his hair to make everyone giggle – isn't that unbelievably ridiculous, a worldwide supermodel making out with a famous musician in front of a bunch of celebrities and her boyfriend – and Styles easily joined, stroking her cheek and making their kiss deeper yet more stupid. 

"Hey!" laughed Abel. 

　　　Harry's tongue collided with hers for sure intentionally, but no one saw that, so they drew back: Styles playfully wiping her lipstick from his mouth and Bella using her hand as a fan and sighing helplessly. The kiss cam switched to someone else. Abel gazed at Harry and Bella thought for a second that now, when no one’s watching, he was going to kill him right there. 

"Touch her again – I'll chop your fucking hands off." 

"It's alright, mate", Styles smiled. "Take it easy. I AM sorry, though." 

"You heard me." 

　　　Harry nodded. Abel's ego was satisfied. 

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　*** 

　　　The award ceremony ended, they stood in a huge dimly lit room and were having a relaxed conversation, never minding severe camera flashes and admiring glances of other guests. 

"Be quiet there, will you", sarcastically said Gigi which made Zayn grin and imitate a moaning face. It felt as though everyone knew what exactly Harry wanted to do, so his polite suggestion to help Bella find her purse in her room sounded pretty similar to "let’s knock boots, have a short quickie and, well, you got it". 

"Shut up", she replied. She was so done with humiliation and subtle teasing that could hardly tell a difference between being horny and being angry. Thank God Abel was busy talking to his friends, he wouldn't have liked the idea of two of them being alone even for a moment. And thank God Abel had no idea that they were staying at the same hotel floor for a reason. 

　　　After saying something assumingly funny to Zayn, Harry joined Bella a bit later with a stupid smile all over his face, hands in his pockets and his hair messy like he just tousled it. They silently walked up to the elevator, silently went off at the sixth floor and silently came up to her doorstep. 

"I'm not going to invite you", she said and shivered when Harry put his hand on her stomach. 

"Oh, I'm fine with here." 

　　　Bella didn’t have a chance to protest or lecture him on his arrogant behavior throughout the day, on his "I own this ceremony-this-trophies-this-stage-and-this-woman" face as he crashed his mouth on hers, forcefully shoving her against the wall. She felt dizzy, and her legs buckled, but Styles held her tight. 

"Don’t. Anyone can come out", she pushed him away, knowing that he was fully conscious of the effect his movements had on her. "Anwar’s probably inside." 

"Do I give a damn? Mmm… You smell nice. And taste so good. I missed you", his lips brushed the skin of her neck persistently, sucking and biting every inch of it, he lowered his palm from her cheek to her chest, but suddenly froze. 

　　　Bella hissed and frowned, she was too old to blush. 

"You did it, didn't you?" caressing the area around her breast through the fabric of her silky dress, slyly whispered Styles into her ear a few seconds after. She wasn't wearing any bra and it felt painful, when he inadvertently touched her nipple ring. 

"Please", she begged when he sucked her earlobe. 

"Please – what? Go on", his deep voice sent shivers down her spine. "Tell me everything. Did it hurt a lot? Did you like it? Did you scream my name?" 

　　　Bella nudged her knee between his legs, pressing on his bulge, and a quiet whimper left his lips. 

"You heard Abel, do you want your hands chopped off?" 

"You know what I want", moaned Harry in shallow pit between her neck and shoulder, grinding into her knee which made Bella feel warm and obscene inside. "I'm ready to lose more than my hands for it." 

　　　When they came in, they were no longer playing games. It was pitch black inside, but they didn’t turn the lights on. 

　　　She placed her hand on his crotch and pulled his belt. Harry didn't resist, just gasped when Bella pushed him back and got down. He twitched, right after her mouth touched his cock. 

"F-fuck", he buried his fingers in her hair, rings catching on some of Bella’s curls, but he ignored it in favor of closing his eyes and inhaling as she ducked her head down, gripped the base and simply laved her tongue over the tip, then took more of Harry's into her mouth, relaxing her jaw and swirling her tongue around. "It’s not a fucking lollipop, babe, go deeper, I know you can." 

　　　She hummed, letting her teeth barely graze the skin, and Harry bucked his hips in a wave of pleasure surrounded with pain, feeling the back of her throat. Bella looked up, his lower lip was drawn between teeth, he was biting it down so hard, it nearly turned white. 

"Where is your purse, by the way?" 

　　　She pulled off with an obnoxious pop. 

"Can we stick to the moans?" 

　　　He never replied and she waited for a while, catching her breath before keeping up with messy, quick, fast and hot moves with no rhythm. She took it in her hand and flicked her wrist stroking where she couldn't reach with her mouth. Harry was left speechless. 

"Stop", he whined. "Just –…" 

"You’ve been especially bad today", she said, slowing down. "I don’t think you deserve." 

"Bella." 

"Kissed me in front of my man, embarrassed me in front of my sister." 

"I’m terribly sorry for all of the above, but there is someone else here." 

"What?" 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　*** 

– Oh, yes! Hard to forget. I still feel weird looking him in the eyes, – Bella hugged Harry from behind and put her chin on his shoulder. 

– You feel weird? I’m scared to see any member of your family ever since! 

– Many things changed. It’s fine now, darling. 

– I hope, – he put the photo back. – Alright, let’s go spend Thanksgiving properly. No blowjobs in Anwar’s room this time. 

　　　Bella laughed. 

– We’ll see about that.


End file.
